1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor packages, and more particularly to a semiconductor package which includes a stacked pair of semiconductor dies, one of which is electrically connected to the leads of the semiconductor package in a manner facilitating a reduction in the size of the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the electrical arts, recent advances in semiconductor package technology have led to the development of packaging techniques which provide for the continuing miniaturization of the semiconductor package. These advancements have also led to the development of a wide variety of new and differing types of semiconductor packages. Consistently in high demand are those semiconductor packages which have a high capacity and are capable of performing various functions. However, those currently known semiconductor packages including only a single semiconductor die are limited in their ability to perform multi-functions. To address this limitation, there has been developed in the prior art various semiconductor packages in which semiconductor dies or the semiconductor packages themselves are stacked on each other. However, these semiconductor packages have structural limits attributable to the stacking of the dies or packages therein, and are often of a size which decreases or diminishes their utility in certain applications. The present invention is specifically adapted to address this deficiency, as will be discussed in more detail below.